Qui a dit Facebook?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Quand les personnages de Supernatural sont confrontés à Facebook, cela créé des étincelles et des rires! Partagez les commentaires de nos chers amis et découvrez-les sous un nouveau jour. (multiples pairings!)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors voilà, je vous explique le principe. J'ai décidé de créer une fic façon Facebook, le réseau social le plus prisé au monde. Je vous avertis tout de suite que je risque de faire des erreurs, car je suis plus sur Twitter que sur Facebook. On commence cette série de chapitres par la présentation de Castiel^^**

**En espérant que cette fic vous plaira! Supernatural et ses personnages, ainsi que Facebook, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Prénom**

Castiel, l'ange du jeudi et fier d'avoir été nommé ainsi !

**Nom de famille**

Dois-je obligatoirement avoir un nom de famille ? Oh, oui ? Alors ça sera...pas Winchester parce que je n'aime pas ! Ca sera Castiel Angel !

**Adresse e-mail**

Qu'est-ce que c'est une adresse e-mail ? Si vous cherchez où je réside, je suis au bunker !

**Date de naissance**

Euh...Papa, un coup de main ? Je ne sais pas quand je suis né ! Je crois que c'était quand l'Océan Thétys a disparu, mais je n'en suis pas sûr ! Essayons la date la plus loin...ça ne marche pas ?! Mais...mais...bon, 1975, alors ! Pas trop vieux, pas trop jeune.

**Félicitations! Vous avez créé un facebook!**

**Âge**

Je n'en sais rien, je suis trop âgé pour que cette étrange boîte me compte...

**Origine**

Le Paradis, le Paradis ! Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je suis né dans la rivière miraculeuse, c'est là où tous les bébés anges apparaissent!

**Loisirs**

Embrasser Dean Winchester, faire des tours à Crowley, regarder Samuel tenter vainement de draguer des filles, mener Naomi à la baguette, tuer ma famille, dévaster le Paradis, **CA VOUS VA ?!**

**Relations/Statuts**

Futur marié à Dean, petit-ami de Dean, ennemi juré de Naomi et Crowley, meilleur-ami de Sam

**Recherche**

Du miiiiiiiel ! Et un bisou de Dean parce que je suis bisousexuel et Deansexuel !

* * *

**Soi-dit en passant, les termes "bisousexuel" et "Deansexuel" sont inspirés par une fic où certains mots se terminaient par "sexuel", et j'ai pensé à m'en inspirer car je trouvais ça assez amusant x) Je ne peux pas citer la fic en question, je ne me souviens pas de qui elle est...zut! **

**Alors, pensez-vous que cette fic mérite plus de chapitres? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici en cadeau le premier chapitre, pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de quoi aura l'air la fic^^ Je le dis tout de suite, les chapitres n'auront aucun rapport entre eux, c'est juste pour le 'fun'. Tous les personnages peuvent se pointer^^ On commence par ça! Et pardonnez mes fautes, comme je l'ai dit, je ne connais pas assez bien Facebook...**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

**Castiel Angel** et **Dean Winchester** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Sam Winchester** et **Dieu** aiment ça

**Sam Winchester** : Dis-moi Dean, t'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un par hasard ?

**Dean Winchester** : T'es pas mon ami toi, t'es un boulet Sam !

**Sexy Crowley** et 256 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sam Winchester** : Crowley, j't'ai pas causé toi !

**Sexy Crowley** : Oh t'énerve pas Sammy chéri !

**Lucifer d'Enfer**, **Castiel Angel** et 21 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sam Winchester** déteste ça.

**-000000000000-**

**Sexy Crowley **aime « Je suis un diable diablement sexy »

**Castiel Angel**, **Ion **et 666 autres personnes aiment ça

**Naomi**, **Lucifer d'Enfer**, **Meg Masters **et 12 autres personnes détestent ça.

**Naomi** : Ion, viens ici tout de suite !

**Ion** : Mais il est diablement sexy Crowley !

**Naomi** : Je vais te reprogrammer, idiot !

**Sexy Crowley** : Oh Naomi chérie, je sais que tu es d'accord avec Ion, ne le nie pas.

**Naomi** : N'envahis pas mon mur, abomination de la nature !

**Dean Winchester**, **Sam Winchester**, **Lucifer d'Enfer** et 643 autres personnes aiment ça

**Sexy Crowley** : Eh vous, les ouistitis, je parle à ma bureaucrate, alors fermez-la !

**Naomi** **et Castiel Angel** détestent ça.

**Sexy Crowley** : Naomi, viens là poupée, j'ai envie de te parler en seul à seul, ma belle bureaucrate sévère et aigrie avec ses n'amûrs d'angelots !

**Naomi** : **NE M'APPELLE PAS BUREACRATE !**

**Dean Winchester** : Vous êtes enceinte ou quoi?!

**Sexy Crowley** ! Merde, je croyais avoir mis un préservatif...désolé, ma bureaucrate adorée.

**Castiel Angel**, **Michel le grand Manitou**, **Dieu** et 85 autres personnes détestent ça.

**Naomi** : **JE VAIS TE TUER SALOPARD DE DEMON** !

**Castiel Angel**, **Dean Winchester**, **Sam Winchester**, **Lucifer d'Enfer** et 65166 autres personnes aiment ça.

**-000000000000-**

**Dean Winchester **et **Sexy Crowley **aiment « J'aime un ange »

**Sexy Crowley **: Laisse-moi deviner, Deanouchet, c'est Castiel !

**Castiel Angel **aime ça.

**Dean Winchester **: N'en rajoute pas, Cas' !

**Dieu **: N'oubliez pas mes enfants, vous êtes tout de même deux hommes ! Vous avez ma bénédiction.

**Sam Winchester**, **Gabriel l'Embrouilleur**, **Castiel Angel** et 8455 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Naomi** déteste ça.

**Dean Winchester** : Salope !

**Naomi** : Castiel, viens là que je t'entraine à tuer ce singe malpoli.

**Castiel Angel** : Non Naomi, il est un homme bon !

**Sexy Crowley** : Sans commentaire, Cassie...

**Dean Winchester** : La ferme toi, Crowley, on te parle pas là ! Et vas voir l'ange que tu aimes, si t'as un cœur.

**Sam Winchester**, **Castiel Angel** et 666 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sexy Crowley** : Ma bureaucrate sexy veut me tuer pour le moment.

**Naomi**, **Dieu**, **Castiel Angel**, **Lucifer d'Enfer** et 55 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sexy Crowley** : **OUIIIIIN POURQUOI PERSONNE NE VEUT DE MOI ?!**

**Naomi** déteste ça.

**Sexy Crowley** : Merci chérie !

* * *

**Qu'en dîtes-vous donc? :p Dîtes-moi ce que vous aimeriez bien voir, et je vous exaucerais :p Comme vous avez pu le voir, on risque de voir du Destiel et du Naowley^^**

**La parole est à vous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey tout le monde! Je continue cette fic avec un autre petit chapitre rien que pour vous^^ Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont bien fait rire! Z'êtes trop méchantes avec Castiel franchement x)**

**Désolé aussi pour les 'déteste ça' , mais je ne connais pas Facebook alors j'imagine :p Merci pour m'avoir prévenu les filles!**

**Bonne lecture et amusez-vous avec ce second chapitre!**

* * *

**Gabriel l'Embrouilleur** aime « Mon frère est le plus con des frères de la Création »

**Michel le Grand Manitou**, **Lucifer d'Enfer** et **Sam Winchester** aiment ça.

**Dean Winchester** : Sympa Sammy ! Tu me remercie bien de t'avoir sauvé les miches 3 fois ce matin !

**Sam Winchester** : Mais de rien frérot adoré, c'est pour le coup que tu m'as donné hier soir.

**Gabriel l'Embrouilleur** : Eh, les deux crétins amoureux des Etats-Unis, allez polluer le mur de Castiel si j'y suis !

**Sexy Crowley**, **Lucifer d'Enfer** et 31 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Castiel Angel** : Dean, je peux te parleeeeer ? Un chien a tenté de mordre mon entrejambe et il me faut un pansement !

**Dieu**, **Sam Winchester**, **Sexy Crowley** et 897 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Naomi** déteste ça.

**Dean Winchester** : Toi j'encule !

**Sexy Crowley**, **Dieu**, **Castiel Angel** et 2 autres personnes détestent ça

**Sexy Crowley** : Personne d'autre que moi n'encule Naomi, **COMPRIIIIIS ?!**

**-00000000000000000-**

**Sam Winchester** aime « Dora l'exploratrice »

**Dean Winchester** : Ca m'étonne pas de toi, Sammy. T'es une vraie fille !

**Sam Winchester** : J't'emmerde, handicapé des sentiments !

**Castiel Angel** et **Dieu** aiment ça.

**-00000000000000000-**

**Castiel Angel** est maintenant fan de « Le Porno y a qu'ça d'bien ! »

**Dean Winchester** : Ah bah c'est du propre ça ! Cas', viens là qu'on discute de tes fréquentations !

**Dieu** : Castiel, mon fils, je suis de l'avis de ce jeune singe poilu. Nous allons bien parler de tes fréquentations douteuses ! Mais au fait, c'est quoi le 'porno' ?

**Gabriel l'Embrouilleur** : C'est rien papooooounet !

**Sexy Crowley** : Mmmmh, laisse-moi regarder du porno avec toi Cassie !

**Dieu, Castiel Angel, Naomi, Dean Winchester** et 4 autres personnes détestent ça.

**Sexy Crowley** : Ooooh y a une jalooouse !

**Ion, Michel le Grand Manitou, Dean Winchester, Castiel** Angel et 666 autres personnes aiment ça.

**-00000000000000000-**

**Castiel Angel** est désormais ami(e) avec **Charlie Geekette**

**Dean Winchester** et **Sam Winchester** aiment ça.

**Naomi** et **Roman au nom de pénis** détestent ça.

**Dean Winchester** : J'adore son nom !

**Roman au nom de pénis** : Tu veux le bavoir, moustique d'à peine moins de 30 ans ?

**Castiel Angel** déteste ça.

**Charlie Geekette** : Saluuuuut Casssiiiiie ! T'es très beau comme ça !

**Castiel Angel** : Deeeean, je crois qu'elle me draaague !

**Dean Winchester** et **Naomi** détestent ça.

**Dean Winchester** : Ah bah au moins y en a une qui est d'accord sur le fait que Charlie est lesbienne et qu'elle ne peut pas draguer **MON** Cas'!

**Charlie Geekette** : Salut Naomi, j'adore ta coiffure ! Ca te dirait de venir chez moi ?

**Sexy Crowley** et **Dieu** détestent ça.

**Naomi** : Je préfère donner la petite cuillère à un singe !

**Sexy Crowley** : Oh oui poupée, j'aime quand tu t'excites !

**Dean Winchester** : Je vais aller vomir...

**Sam Winchester**, **Castiel Angel**, **Dieu**, **Ion**, **Michel le Grand Manitou** et 6446 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**A vos claviers si vous tenez encore debout^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir, après hésitation, un nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

**Naomi et Charlie Geekette** sont désormais ami(e)s

**Sam Winchester, Dieu et Castiel Angel** aiment ça.

**Dean Winchester** déteste ça.

**Charlie Geekette**: Naomi, n'écoute pas Dean, il n'apprécie juste pas les anges.

**Naomi**: Je n'avais vraiment pas remarqué ce détail...

**Castiel Angel**: Evitez de dire du mal de mon protégé, Naomi!

**Charlie Geekette**: Bref, j'aimerais faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle petite amie!

**Dean Winchester: PETITE AMIE?! CHARLIE!**

**Charlie Geekette**: Quoi? Gidla m'a quitté pour un homme fée! Et puis, je trouve Naomi très mignonne avec son costume de dauphin, moi! Et puis ses beaux yeux bleus...t'inquiète pas Nana, je t'aiderais à trouver un code vestimentaire plus sexy!

**Sexy Crowley:** Toi la geek en chef, tu poses pas tes paluches sur elle!

**Charlie Geekette et Naomi** détestent ça.

**Charlie Geekette**: Oh, alors tu me déclares ton amour, Naomi?! J'espère, s'il te plaît! (un regard de chien battu, ça t'aide?!)

**Naomi**: Plutôt dire oui à Metatron!

**Metatron Pervers et Fier de l'Etre** déteste ça.

**-000000000000-**

**Metatron Pervers et Fier de l'Etre et Roman au nom de pénis** aiment "J'ai un nom super cool et très gros"

**Dean Winchester**: Je confirme...

**Roman au nom de pénis**: Alors, Metac...Metatron, comment un ange aussi bien dodu et délicieux que toi a bien pu trouver un nom pareil?

**Metatron Pervers et Fier de l'Etre**: Tout le monde pense qu'à cause de mes beaux yeux verts, j'ai un regard de pervers, mais je me contre fiche de leur avis, ce ne sont que des ignorants. Je lis, je suis heureux.

**Dieu** aime ça.

**Le Groupe Angeles** déteste ça.

**Dean Winchester**: Je suis bien d'accord avec eux pour une fois!

******-000000000000-**

**Castiel Angel**: J'ai envie de pleurer depuis ce matin!

**Sexy Crowley**: Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape la queue, Cassie...la queue et les cornes, hein! Les anges s'en tapent sûrement les auréoles et le plumage, z'êtes d'accord mes angelots chéris?

**Le Groupe Angeles** déteste ça.

**Sexy Crowley: **Merde.

**Dean Winchester**: Arrête de parler comme ça, boudeur, ou je t'enferme dans le coffre de ma bagnole! Et ensuite, tu me laisses parler à Cas' et tu vas mater sur le mur de ta copine! Cas', pourquoi t'as envie de pleurer?

**Castiel Angel:** Je crois que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai coupé pour te faire un repas.

**Sexy Crowley**: Pas le truc que je pense qu'il a coupé, si?! Il a osé se castrer!

**Naomi, Ion, Dieu et Castiel Angel** détestent ça.

**Castiel Angel**: Vous appelez ça, des oignions je crois? Et bien depuis que je les sens, j'ai très envie de pleurer.

**Sam Winchester:** Le boulet...Dean, t'es sûr que tu le trouves toujours bien comme petit copain?

**Dean Winchester:** Sammy? Tu te la fermes et tu bouffes ta salade.

**Bobby le grand retour du Jedi**: Bien dit p'tit gars!

**Sam Winchester**: **BOBBY**?!

* * *

**Très court et sans doute moins amusant, excusez-moi :( Si je publie d'autres chapitres, j'essayerais de les faire plus longs et amusants, et moins OOC!**

**Un commentaire aide toujours (:**


End file.
